Always have Always will
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: its another how they got together story...GSR as always


A/N. Hey, heres another little story of how they got together, it's a oneshot but could in the future have a sequel (Depends if theres enough people interested in it). i'd appreciate feedback or just a little hello. :-)

Disclaimer- nope, nada, no, never, don't own them.

**Always have...Always will**

* * *

Sara had just about given up, all the rejections playing over and over again in her mind, the torment of unrequited love burrowing deep into her heart. She counted to ten but it didn't work…

"This isn't good enough, I need to change shifts immediately, not when you decide the right time is" Sara screamed at Ecklie

"I make the decisions around here and if you don't like it…leave"

"I can't work on graveyard anymore, I want to move to days, I'll swap, I'll take a pay cut, anything just get me off nights" She pleaded lowering her voice

"Sara there is no one willing to swap and no vacancies on days right now, what is so important that you cannot wait till a position opens up"

"It doesn't matter" She said sadly closing her eyes for a second

"You'll be the first person I talk to as soon as there's a place opening up" Ecklie said dismissing her

"Thanks" She said shutting his door slowly

She wandered slowly down the halls, sighing to herself softly as she took a seat opposite her locker. She ran her hands along her face willing herself not to cry. She had cried herself to sleep so many nights and it was starting to take its toll.

"Hey Sara, the gangs heading out to breakfast you tagging along" Nick asked popping his head round the corner having seen her enter the locker room

"Not today, I just want to get some sleep" She smiled weakly

"Grissom's coming" Nick said thinking this would persuade her

"Definitely no, I'm going home" She said standing up and forcing her locker open

"It's not the same without you"

"Nick I promise I'll come the next time, just not today"

"Ok well breakfasts on me next time, just don't tell Greg he hints enough as it is" he said as his head disappeared

"All right" she said quietly

She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder; she took a deep breath and put her sunglasses on as the first tear threatened to fall. She walked out into the car park and was hit by the warmth of the sun as it rose in the sky just above the opposite building. She spotted Grissom leaning out of his car talking to Brass; she forced herself to look away and climbed into her car. She drove past the two of them not slowing down to wave at them like she usually did. She turned off heading to the supermarket so she could pick up a small bottle of wine to go with her dinner.

"Now what have you gone and done?" Brass said angrily "She usually waves to us" he added sadly

"What makes you think it was me" Grissom asked

"Because it usually is" Brass said honestly

"Fair point, but I can't actually remember doing anything"

"Maybe that is the problem"

"How can not doing something to someone be the problem?"

"Uh do I have to explain it to you? Sara loves you and all you've done is reject her, my guess is she's finally had enough"

"All that because she didn't wave" Grissom said slowly as what Brass said sunk in "I've really messed up haven't I"

"You don't need me to answer that"

"No I guess I don't, would you go and see her for me"

"How would that solve anything?" Brass asked irritably

"She sees you as a father figure, she'll talk to you and she'd just slam the door in my face if I went which…would make things worse"

"This once, I mean it Gil, your hurting her"

Jim…you know me, who I am, what I do, what I've done…it's not easy to just switch and say I'm ready to commit…I do…love her…I just don't want…to be hurt"

"I am seriously confused, she loves you…We've all told you countless times…she hasn't had any major relationships since she met you, what does this tell you…you're the one she wants…no one else…ever" Brass said "What do you have to fear from her?"

"You were in that room…I confessed everything to Lurie and I still feel that way, my biggest fear is having my heart broken, I…fear getting old and not being wanted"

"You're a fool Gil Grissom, a real big fool, the only heart I see being hurt is hers" Brass said walking away

Grissom pulled out of the car park after Brass to head to the diner, Brass turned left at the traffic lights and Grissom turned right.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Brass got to Sara's apartment to find she wasn't home; he sat against the bonnet thinking he'd wait half an hour for her and then go home for some shut eye. She didn't disappoint him; she turned up ten minutes later parking her car and going to the boot.

"Want some help?" Brass asked

"This is a little strange; I head to the shop, come home and find you waiting here, what's up?"

"I missed my wave" He said honestly

She waved.

"Funny, can I help?" He asked

"Sure, I'm not getting rid of you am I?"

"No, it's been too long since we've talked"

"We talked about an hour ago, I was inside the observation room with you" She said

"I meant since we've talked properly, you know I think of you as a daughter, I miss you talking to me, I know something's up"

"You always did know when something was up" She smiled "I'll make us some dinner?" she suggested

"Now that sounds great" He said

They sat down in her living room after eating her veggie spaghetti and both drinking the wine she'd bought.

"Now we've eaten maybe we should have that talk?" Brass said grabbing her hand

"Always straight to the point, it's what I like about you" She smiled

"That's me, now come on what's troubling you?"

"Grissom is the…I…Er…put a transfer request into Ecklie" She said not making much sense

"A transfer of department or city?" Brass inquired praying it was department

"Department, I want to work on days"

"Want or have to?"

"You know me so well, I have to…I can no longer work under Grissom…but it's not going to happen…I had a meeting with Ecklie, no-one wants to swap" She said sadly

"I'd never see you, I'd have to change too" Brass said slowly

"Don't…this is hard enough as it is, I'd be leaving my life behind, my friends…my reason for moving here"

"So don't transfer"

"It's too late to go back, I've been through enough…my heart is broken…unfixable, I need to break out of the spell he has me under…I deserve better" she said the tears now freely flowing

"You know you deserve better…I just hoped he'd do something about it before it was too late" Brass said

"He…doesn't know what to do" She said in-between sobs

"He's a fool Sara, he doesn't get it, and he doesn't understand he's everything to you"

"He's been my life for so…so long, but this, this game he's playing has its consequences"

"I'd ask for another chance for him but I know what the answer would be…I'm afraid you'd kick my ass" She giggled at him

"You're damn right I'd kick your ass Jim"

"Feel a bit better?"

"Slightly, it's going to take a while…I'm going to have to force myself not to stare into his eyes or watch him as he works, I need to be strong and…"

"Is that why you didn't wave?"

"Yeah, I figured start small, but I guess that was a big step" She said

"That idiot caused me to miss out on your waving, it's the highlight of my day, waving to you before going home to get a good night's sleep"

"Really?" She asked

"Really, you don't realise but that small gesture is enough to make someone's day and when it's no longer there it kinda sucks" He said stroking her hand

"I am sorry Jim, I didn't realise the impact, I guess I was being selfish"

"No honey, I don't blame you, I blame the Geek"

She laughed "I need a diversion…would you come round for dinner more often…I don't like being alone"

"Anything for you"

"Thank you Jim, you've really helped"

"I aim to please; although I really think you should hear me out…I haven't been honest with you…so to speak…I haven't told you everything"

"What do you mean?"

"Well just after you sped past Grissom and I, I had a argument with him, over you…I…told him the reason you didn't wave was because of him…it sunk in, he admitted far more than he ever has…I don't want to say too much but I know he loves you, deeply…he's afraid and too set in his own ways."

"Jim, what are you suggesting?" She asked tears once again welling up

"I think what I'm trying to say is perhaps I'm not the right person for this…Grissom needs a short sharp shock, you know like…erm let me explain it better…

_To sit in solemn silence in a dull, dark dock,_

_In a pestilential prison with a life-long lock_

_Awaiting the sensation of a **short, sharp shock**_

_From a cheap and chippy chopper on a big, black block"_

"Since when did you become Grissom?" she chuckled

"What, I quote one thing and I'm suddenly Grissom?" Brass said trying to act outraged

"No, I'm sorry, I just don't understand I mean obviously that's from the Mikado, the case Grissom, Nick and I solved but what is it you want me to do, behead Grissom?"

"No, nothing that sinister…I thought about this on the way over…everyone knows Grissom needs to get his act together, and Cath tries daily to persuade him to do something…I was just thinking if you delivered a short sharp shock…it would do the trick…cause Grissom to talk to you"

"What have you got in mind?" Sara asked shaking her head at the absurdness of Brass's request

"Er… that's Cath's department…not mine, I just come up with the beginning of a plan"

"I…am speechless…I want to give up, I want to forget everything and be normal"

"I know, but what you're giving up is special, its unique…it's worth fighting for"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Three weeks later Sara and Cath had gained access to Grissom's office and were currently sticking post it notes all over his office, each contained a specific verse from a song and the song name underneath it, the intention was to show Grissom, Sara's feelings, through the song lyrics.

Sara jumped off the seat she was standing on and stuck the final note on his office door; it was the team's usual form of communication, if they needed to see him about anything important, Grissom would see the note and find the person who needed help as soon as possible. Grissom who was the last person to come back from his crime scene would head straight to his office where he'd spot the note which read…

Don't be alarmed

I decorated your office

Should you guess

What they represent

You'll find me at home

S X

It was simple and yet straight to the point, Sara had left early as she'd wrapped up her case, and would wait at her apartment, if he understood what the notes were about and did care for her, then Sara would receive a knock at her door. Cath thought smiling as their plan unfolded, she was secretly pleased with herself, Brass needed to be thanked too, he, as Sara kept saying, talked Sara into doing this in the first place…talk about that mans abilities.

Cath headed out to the diner with Warrick and Nick who had been taking advantage of the months special meal deal…full English breakfast with coffee. Cath remembered Nick saying something like 'now that's what a growing mans needs' and somehow she had been added into that notion. She however didn't mind, she needed to be distracted from the chaos that would probably be happening right now back at the lab…

Grissom did head straight for his office when he got back from his crime scene with Greg, he noticed all the post it notes on his door and sent Greg home, deciding it was unfair to keep him when three of the notes contained 'see ya later' from Catherine, Nick and Warrick. Grissom glanced at the fourth note and frowned '_decorated your office'_ what did that mean he wondered, but took the notes down and opened the door…three bags of evidence dropped on the floor as he took in all the post it notes around his office…the shock factor escalating sky high.

He bent down and picked the bags up, placing them in the private evidence cabinet he had and locking his door, he then proceeded to look at each note, some of them striking him more than others…

_I__s this a ga-a-ame you're play-ayin'  
Playin' with my hear-ear-ear-eart  
(Need you tonight)  
Ooh stop playin' with my hear-ear-ear-eart  
(Need you tonight)_

Judy Tzuke - stay with me till dawn

_Un-break my  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
without you I just can't go on  
can't go on…_

Toni Braxton – Unbreak my heart

_I, I just want to be your everything  
Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be,  
the things you are to me and not some puppet on a string  
Oh, if I stay here without you, darling, I will die  
I want you laying in the love I have to bring  
I'd do anything to be your everything_

Andy Gibb – I just want to be your everything.

Grissom sighed and re-read her note from the door, knowing this was his last chance he grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sara was pacing in her apartment, she was mumbling down the phone to Catherine who was still at the diner, Greg and Brass had joined them and they were now listening to the conversation on speakerphone

"What if he doesn't get it?"

Sara smiled as she heard three different replies, the first from Catherine saying "He's a bright man, he'll understand"

The second was from Nick "He's an idiot and we need to reconsider having him as our supervisor"

The third came from Brass "Then I'll kick his arse"

"Right and what if he does get it but really doesn't love me?" This time only Greg answered "Then I'll date you"

"Ouch" He added as Cath had slapped him

"He does love you and will turn up" Cath said "Hanging up now"

"Ok thanks guys" She said hearing several your welcomes before she hung up.

There was a moment of silence when she hung up which was interrupted by a knock on the door, her heart jumped into her mouth as she took the steps to her door. She opened it to find an out of breath, sweating Grissom.

"I didn't want to be too late" he said sorrowfully

"You never could be" She smiled grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room

"Before I say anything, I need you to read this…I'm not very good with words but this song says it all"

Sara frowned but took the piece of paper nonetheless, she had read the first line and recognised it as a song she had, she stood up and walked over to the CD player placing the disc into the machine.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Playing this song" She said wafting the paper in her hand

Grissom's mouth formed an 'o' as the song started to play…

_You know our love was meant to be,  
the kind of love that lasts forever  
and I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time _

_You should know, everywhere I go  
you're always on my mind,  
in my heart In my soul _

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you _

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see  
We're so in love when we're together  
And I know that I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time _

_You should know, everywhere I go  
you're always on my mind,  
in my heart in my soul _

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you_

The song finished and Grissom looked up, Sara was sobbing quietly, He held out his hand which she took willingly, he moved closer and tilted her chin up and laid the gentlest of kisses upon her lips.

"Grissom…I" She stuttered

"Shh, I need to apologise, I have been the most unforgivable fool ever…" He started but she placed a finger on his lips

"I don't need to hear it; I just need to hear you say…you'll be mine" she said hiccupping from the crying

"I'll be forever your's I love you honey…always have…always will" he said a single tear running down his cheek

He pulled her into a hug and they fell asleep in each others arms, the start of something new brightening their dreams…

* * *

EPILOGUE

Sara's phone rang for the seventeenth time that morning woke her up from her deep sleep, she looked around and spotted Grissom lying next to her…not wanting to wake him she picked up the phone and went into the next room

"Sidle" Se said quietly

"What have you been doing, I've tried ringing almost 18 times" Cath's voice shouted

"Sorry Cath, I fell asleep"

"You fell asleep after everything we planned, that's just…" She started but Sara silenced her

"In Grissom's arms, I fell asleep in Grissom's arms"

"Oh well that's GREAT" Cath said happily

"This is just the beginning" Sara said smiling

"At least you got your answer; I'll see you at work, better hurry you've got an hour till shift starts"

"Oh Crap, bye Cath" Sara said hanging up

She quickly walked back to the living room, he looked so peaceful but he had to be woken, she leant down and kissed his lips, he began to stir and she sat down.

"Morning"

"Good morning Dear" he said remembering everything that had happened

"Shift starts in an hour" She said

"We slept in?"

"I guess we needed it" She answered kissing him again

"I could get used to this, I do love you" he said hugging her

"I love you too…always have…always will"

* * *

TBC…please tell me what you thought, I'd really appreciate it, oh and i don't own the songs i used x


End file.
